In The End
by wmormon
Summary: After Ranma breaks his engagements a cure is found to the curse, but it will take true love to save him.Who will be together in the end?Chapter 14 up.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

DiScLaImEr: these characters are not mine, they belong the the o-so-great Rumiko Takahashi and i have no money either so sueing me would do no good, but you could prolly get like a shoe lace or something...lol.. that's about all i have!

PLEASE REVIEW if you read it…. Even throughout the chapters if you think one is uber stinky… let me know! I'd like to hear (or read) what you all think! Thanks!

Chapter one: If that's what we want; Akane's thoughts

"Are you sure this is what we want Ranma?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this would be for the best." Akane smiled and nodded after he said that but it was no use, Ranma knew her too well for her to be able to hide the trace of sadness hiding behind her smile; but Ranma knew this is what had to happen if they wanted any chance at getting along much less getting married later on in life. It was a hard decision, but it was one that had to be made.

"Hey Akane! Just member, it's not forever just for a while alright?" God he hated seeing her look like this and Akane knew it and immediately removed the sad look from her face and took in a deep breath.

"I know it's fine, it'll be nice for a break from all of this anyway, we'll tell them at dinner tonight, meanwhile you go tell Shampoo and Ukyou of our arrangement and make sure they agree also."

"Hai." And with that Ranma jumped out of Akane's window to go complete the task.

Akane then stood from her chair and plopped on her bed and hid her face in her pillow as the event that had just passed ran through her head.

Flashback

:knock knock:

"Come in!" Akane half yelled as she turned around from her desk and studies to look at the person entering her room. "Oh hey Ranma, Whatcha need?"

"Akane can I talk to ya a second about something?" (this is odd, he actually looks serious, better not tease him this time.) Akane thought as she was considering dismissing him.

"Sure have a seat" She then proceeded to pull another chair and placed it infront of hers so the chair she was once seated in and the newly arranged chair faced each other. Ranma took his seat ,started to swirl his fingers then stopped, put his hands in his lap and said,

"Akane, I know that this whole engagement thing was our parents fault, and that it wasn't quiet fair to the both of us not having a choice in who it was we wanted to marry, n-now I want you to hear me out so no interrupting okay?" she nodded and he proceeded, "Now you know had I had been training for the past years so I never really got the chance to meet girls, date, much less make friends, other than Ukyou of course. So I started thinkin' how do we know that WE are meant for each other. Don't get me wrong Akane I do care for you A LOT, but don't you ever wonder what if there was someone out there you were meant to be with other than me? And so I think it would be best if we broke the engagement off temporarily and went and saw other people for a while you know, and see how things go from there. I already talked to my mom and she knows about the curse now, and after then initial passing out afterwards she was just happy to see her son again, and so since we will no longer be engaged I will be moving to my mom's house. I will still go to Furinkin don't worry and we can still talk and hang out, but knowin our pops another surprise wedding is prolly being planned as we speak, and before I go and marry anybody, I wanna make sure it's right. I know it was kindda unfair of me to go and ask my mom and stuff already but I really think this would be best don't you?"

Akane was in shock, but she knew she couldn't tell him that.

"What I good idea Ranma! Why didn't I think of it before?" she exclaimed half excited half hurt.

"Great AKANE! I was really worried that you would take this the wrong way! Man was I wrong!" he then began to laugh to himself just long enough to miss the flash of pain that flashed across Akane's face. Ranma then continued to tell Akane of his plans to break off all of the engagements but Akane was only half listening.

End Flashback

(He finally tells me he cares about me, A LOT he said, and now he's saying he doesn't want to be with me. Am I really that uncute, has he finally just given up? Stupid Jerk I can't believe him. No it's not his fault, In my mind I knew he would only put up with so much, but I never thought it would happen this soon. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt bout him before, now it's too late. But the look in his eyes as he was telling me, the look of hope that I would agree with him, how could I not have. It won't be that hard will it? Well he did say that it was only going to last a little while right? Yeah a little while. He'll miss me too much! YUP! He sure will! I mean honestly I'm...she sat up... uncute, bad tempered, built like a brick, I can't cook, I jump to conclusions)

"Oh God" she whispered lightly "he'll never come back to me..."her voice trailed off and with that a single tear ran down her cheek as she lay back down and put her head in the pillow and cry herself to sleep.

A/N this is my very first fanfic so please read and review. Flames are welcome please be honest, but not mean, cause then that might make me cry,...:sniffs: yeah but please read and review


	2. Chapter 2Break the news,Akane is going w...

DiScLaImEr: I don't own these characters and don't have any money so suing would do nooooo good...hehe, but since chapter one I have acquired a paper clip so if u were to sue you could get a paper clip AND a shoe lace...hehe

Notes...

"dialogue"

((thoughts))

* * *

That Night  
  
:: knock knock knock::  
  
Man, I must have been asleep for hours... "Come in" there at the door stood the Ice Queen herself, "Kasumi asked me to tell you to come down for dinner"  
"Okay, thanks, I'll be down in a minute" ((So this is it huh, in a few minutes I will no longer be the future Akane Saotome, but just Akane Tendou... Which is who I should be! I don't need him to live! I can manage on my own! That's it, I'll show him who really wants to take a break! HMPH!)) With that she stood and proceeded down the stairs into the dining area, everyone was there except for Kasumi who was standing in the kitchen gathering the bowls. ((Well that's good that everyone is here so no one will miss out on the announcement. Everyone except, HEY! Where is that jerk! Why isn't he here!? Does he think he can just leave me here to tell our parents about his my self, considering it is HIS idea! Why the nerve of that JERK!)) The very thought made the blood rush to Akane's face as she tightly drew in her fist clenching son tightly that it was almost to the point of drawing blood when a very beat up Ranma staggered in the door. The heat rising from the back of her neck ceased as she took her seat at the table.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, I had some stuff I had ta take care of." No one questioned or suspected anything at that moment, except for Nabiki. She could see something was wrong by looking at him, something she couldn't quiet place her finger on.  
  
"So Ranma," she probed, "What was it exactly that you had to do again?"  
Everyone temporarily stopped eating to wait for the reply.  
  
"Nothing really just stuff" and with that he continued to eat and said nothing more about the matter. Now Nabiki was starting to get heated, ((NOBODY keeps ANY information from Nabiki Tendou, I'll find out whether you want me to or not...)) she coldly thought to herself keeping her expression solid.  
  
"Actually there is something" Ranma said kind of unsteadily, "Akane and I were talking earlier and we both decided that it would be best to break off the engagement."  
:: Crash!:: the sound of 4 ramen bowls hitting the table then spilling was all that could be heard. " It's not just this engagement, I'm breaking them all off. It's not fair to any of us to be forced into marriage like this. And oh yeah pop," he then looked at his father and smirked, " I talked to mom, not as Ranko either, she knows about the curses and the past years when we've been 'training' and as soon as we can gather our stuff we will be moving in with her."  
Everyone's eyes diverted from Ranma to Genma, which was no longer there, instead there was a panda holding a sign that read ' What father? I'm just an innocent panda!'  
  
It was then that Soun's water works was displayed as the middle age man began to cry wailing, " OH No Saotome! Now our schools will never be joined! What are we going to do? We can't let the Anything Goes Martial Art disappear!"  
  
" Daddy..."  
Everyone's eyes switched to view Akane's abnormally solemn face  
  
" Don't cry. It may or may not be forever. This is something that has to happen. And if Ranma and I don't end up getting married, then we can both start our own branches of the school. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't feel well, I'm going to go take a bath" with that she stood and walked up the stairs to the furo.  
  
There was complete and utter silence for the next minute, everyone sat, in shock of the news that was just given to them. Akane seemed normal, like she didn't care; which for her wasn't normal. Everyone sat there in aw waiting for a mallet to appear out of nowhere or for someone to be sent on Akane Tendou airlines, but nothing happened. For things to be normal in the Tendou household were for things to be unnormal, chaotic and most of the times things would happen that were unfathomable, but this, this was definitely weird. With everyone in their won train of though Ranma broke the silence.  
  
"Mr. Tendou, thank you for your hospitality. And thank you Kasumi, and even you Nabiki for making sure I got the best, ((and the worst)) out of my stay here. Come on Pop, it's time to go home." Ranma then dragged the unconscious panda up to their rooms and put all of the belongings in their traveling packs and went downstairs to say the final goodbyes.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi you've been great!" Ranma said to the young lady  
  
" Thank you Ranma. Please come back and visit sometime." Kasumi replied with her usual happy go lucky smile. Then he gave her a hug and proceeded to Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki! I'm surprised! Don't look too sad that I'm leaving! Don't worry, I'm still goin to Furinkin so you won't miss out on too much of the action"  
  
"Mm Hmm" was all that she could say in reply. He was really leaving and how his departure would affect the income in the family was much of what was on her mind so when Ranma reached over and hugged her she was startled at first.  
  
"Mr. Tendou, please try not to cry so much! I'll come back and visit and I'll still se Akane in school, Hey, where is Akane?"  
  
Mr. Tendou couldn't hear what Ranma was saying over the sound of his own tears. Who could have ever known that a grown man could cry gallons of tears for 10 minutes straight! For a more rare occasion Ranma helped Kasumi clean the dishes and put everything away before leaving. (( No, I can't leave like this. It's going to be hard but I have to say goodbye to her.)) When everyone noticed that he was walking towards the chamber of Akane they all quietly followed, Nabiki with her Polaroid camera.  
  
Before Ranma could knock a response was heard,  
  
"Come in Ranma"  
  
He could feel his palms starting to sweat. Out of all the times Shampoo glomped him and other girls had fought over him, it was only when he was near or had to seriously speak to Akane that he got like this. He pushed the already cracked open door ajar.  
  
" You leaving so soon?" Akane said surprisingly calm.  
  
" Yup me and pop gonna leave in a few minutes" ((God she looks beautiful, why would she dress like that to go to sleep?)) Her hair was still a little wet from being towel dried. Two small red clips with flowers on them were pinned behind her ears to keep some of the hair out of her face. Her lips were a light rose petal pink and shinny from where lip-gloss had scarcely been applied. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh with little red flowers embroidered on the bottom hem of the dress. Although a plain dress on her it made her look like an angel. ((No, I've made up my mind, she doesn't love me and we need to separate for a while. Well maybe this once I can tell her how beautiful she looks...yeah just this once))  
  
"So tomboy who you all dressed up for?" Not exactly the kind of compliment he was looking to give her but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
Akane's face started to turn as red as her dress but quickly returned to it's normal color.  
  
"Sayuri invited me to go hang out at the karaoke bar with some friends and said for me to NOT show up in my gi, so, this is what I found to wear."  
  
"Well I ain't ever seen ya wear nothing like that before."  
  
Akane smirked, "Well maybe I just never had a reason to, or someone to wear it for."  
Little did Ranma know that while he was saying his goodbyes and helping clean the dishes Akane called Sayuri and told her what had happened. Sayuri then suggested they go out and have some fun and that her cousin was in town and had some guy friends that could all go with. The idea sounded perfect so the Akane decided to really get ready for the occasion. Before Ranma could comment on what Akane had just said, Nabiki stepped in.  
  
"Well well well lil sis. Don't you look flashy? How about you and Ranma take a picture together, you know, for old times sake. Before Akane could pretest Ranma placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and announced, "SURE! What a great idea, will you take enough so we can both have one?" Akane blushed with him having had said this.  
  
"You know it, stay in that same position and don't move I'm going to take three one after the other."  
  
"Why three?"  
  
"Ranma I said don't move!" Nabiki barked back.  
  
"Sorry..." he mumbled then smiled for the picture.  
Nabiki took the pictures and handed one to each other them and ran and out the other in her room. Both Ranma and Akane stood there to see how the picture had come out. "Perfect..." Ranma whispered quietly hoping that no one had heard. His hope was in vain because one person did hear, Akane.  
  
"What did you say Ranma?"  
  
Trying to cover up his slip of the tongue he quickly responded, " I said it in a perfectly nice picture I mean it's the only one where do don't look like a macho chick tomboy!"  
  
Akane had kept her cool the whole evening but that was it with a, "RANMA NO BAKA!" Ranma was send along with his father on Akane Tendou Airlines straight to his new residence. Akane was then calm and turned around to three astonished faces.  
  
"Dad I'm going out with Sayuri, I'm also going to spend the night so I won't be coming home tonight. Kasumi you have her house number just incase you need me for something with that she headed out of the house with a bag in hand to Sayuri's house who was waiting not so patiently outside her own door step.  
  
"Where have you been Akane! We gotta get going? Is that a new dress it looks great! Let me get you bags!" Sayuri grabbed Akane's bags and ran and threw them in her room and ran back down stairs. "You ready girl!?" Akane smiled and nodded. Tonight is HER night, a night without Ranma, a night without stress, a night for herself, and she was going to have as much fun as she could. The two girls hurriedly walked to their destination. As they came within a block of the place they could hear really loud music and singing coming from a building with flashing lights and people all around.  
  
"Is that where we are going?" Akane asked timidly.  
  
"You betcha! Come one!" with that Sayuri grabbed Akane's wrist and dragged her down the street.

* * *

A/N yeah I have no life so I updated pretty quickly. Sorry if the characters are OOC but they can't act the same the WHOLE time. I mean honestly, would Ranma have REALLY thought of that plan all by himself. Hehe. But yes, please READ and Review, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to update again cause school is this week but I'll try too soon. THANX IN ADVANCE FOR R&R!!!...Lol...((you'll have to excuse my dialogue, I'm Florida in the U.S. and I type how I talk and we talk kindda country...lol 


	3. Chapter 3 Who is that?

DiScLaImEr: yup yup I don't own Ranma and the crew...

ShOuTiEz: That you to those of you who reviewed. i REALLY REALLY aprreciate it. The review this morning woke me up for school!...hehe well on with the show!

* * *

The music that was playing was extremely loud and muffled; all you could here was the loud bass thumping through the walls. Outside of the building were all sorts of people dressed in short dresses and mini skirts waiting to get in.

"I thought you said we were going to a karaoke bar!" Akane exclaimed as she saw a drunken man stagger out of the facility.

"Oh we are. My cousin's friends work here and he told us to meet him, his friends, and his girlfriend up here. Plus the karaoke place is upstairs." Akane eyed the stairs leading up to the second floor of the club nervously. With that said a pair of arms grabbed around Sayuri and she screamed.

"Long time no see cuzo!" A man chuckled behind her. Sayuri spun around wide-eyed and embraced the man. They then began to small talk with lots of chuckles and slight pushes on the shoulder. Akane then coughed in her hand to get Sayuri to remember that she HAD brought a friend along.

"Oh yeah! This is my friend Akane Tendou!" Sayuri exclaimed still laughing at an inside joke she and her cousin shared.

"Hey I'm Takehito, but! The night is young and for formal introductions there is no time! Oh wait as second. Nariko!" He then ran to a tall lanky girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek and brought her back holding hands. "This is my girl friend Nariko. Nariko this is my cousin Sayuri and her friend Akane. Akane..." His voice trailed off as he proceeded to whisper something in Nariko's ear. She then nodded and said, " Well nice to meet the both of you. Akane come here there is someone I want you to meet." Akane was unsure but before she could respond she was already being pulled across the way towards the club. When she turned around to call for Sayuri, Sayuri just shooed her with her hand while her cousin whispered something in her ear while pointing to Akane. ((_Some fine night this is gong to be.))_ All of a sudden she was no longer being pulled but being pushed. She hadn't noticed until she bumped into something solid but submissive. It was a man.

"Hey why don't you..." She was at a loss for words. He was gorgeous. He wasn't Japanese though; he looked American. His hair was jet black and when the light shinned on it, it appeared to be a dark blue. His eyes were hazel and appeared to be a Hazel sea of waves caressing the shores of his eyelashes. He stood about 5'10" and was very muscular. ((He MUST be some kind of athlete)) Akane said to herself unable to avert her eyes from his gaze.

Nariko had a somewhat amused look in her eyes as she started, "Akane, meet my cousin Andrew. He's from America. Andrew this is Akane, isn't she pretty!?" she probed. Andrew was star struck. The women in America were beautiful, but never in the past, no, his whole life, had he seen such beauty. In response the Nariko's answer Andrew blushed slightly and nodded. ((Man this is going to be a beautiful night.)) He smiled to himself slightly and followed the two young ladies in the karaoke bar to meet one more friend.

(( You know at first I thought that tonight was going to be miserable, but now looking at Andrew, he seems like a really nice guy. That's where I made my first mistake before with Ranma; automatically thinking he was going to be a pervert and a jerk.)) ::Sighs:: (oh well, I can't let the past ruin tonight! Tonight will be the best night ever! Hey, is Andrew smiling at me?)) Akane, even to her own surprise, smiled back at him. He reached out his hand so he could lead her through the crowd they were approaching.

His hand was warm and his grip soft. ((Wow...) Akane thought to herself in glee, ((this is just like when I was coming back from Ryugenzawa with...No. Not tonight. It's not Ranma, it's Andrew and he seems nice enough so why not take a chance!)) With that, they approached the doorway to the entrance and Andrew opened the door to a semi-dark room, filled with a pale blue light. Within the room sat several tables with random people sitting in them, a bar where nothing was served but treats, soft drinks, pastries, and coffee. In the middle of the room against a wall was a stage though, with three mics and a piano. On the stage were two lovers serenading each other through the karaoke song. They weren't particularly good singers, but the love between them could be felt throughout the room and heard in their voices. Akane them felt a warmth approach her neck but was too seduced bye the two lover's song to react.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Andrew whispered in her ear

"Yes, very beautiful. Hey, where are Sayuri and the others?" Akane asked as she realized the rest of their party had vanished.

"Oh, umm... they had said they were going down to the club part of the facility, but I didn't want to go. That whole atmosphere isn't for me. Karaoke it a much better choice, don't cha think?"

"Yes, I believe so"

"Well then..." he extended his arm for Akane, "Shall we be going" With a smile from Akane, she placed her arm in his and walked to a vacant table and listened to the two one stage sing to each other for a few moments longer. ((I can feel it; tonight is going to be magical)) Akane thought as she sat down in her seat; her hand still singling from having touched Andrew's. Little did she know how right she was, but at the same time so wrong.

* * *

A/N; is this what people would call a cliffhanger? well there is nothing really suspensful so maybe not, unless that is you want to find out what happens with Andrew...:) i have an idea, but then some people might get mad and some people...(Ranma and Akane fans) ::Ahemz:: migth be excited...kindda...iunno...but i think i'm gonna go with what i'm thinking, Maybe i'll even make some Ryouga fans happy!!...errr....maybe not, who knows! well please R&R because the reviews really are helpful and i get so excited when i see one it inspires me to write more! An since i have no life, with inspiration like that i can write chapters and chapters in one day...lol...


	4. Chapter 4 slip of the tounge

DiScLaImEr: These characters are not mine as I'm SHURE you all know...lol...hmm... I laugh a lot in the disclaimer and A/N.... I'll have to stop that... hehe...lol.... oops...lol... on with the show!

* * *

Flashback

"And now Akane Tendou with "Dear Diary"

Akane was very nervous and hadn't sung karaoke in a long time. As she looked out as the crowd as the music started to play she became uneasy, that was until her eyes met with that of Andrew's and then a stream of tranquility rushed through her veins and out in her voice; she started...

"Dear diary...today I saw a boy, and I wondered if he noticed me, he took my breath away." She paused and smiled at Andrew and continued.

"Dear diary...I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way.  
No one in this world knows me better than you do, so diary I'll confide in you."

All eyes were now averted to the young lady standing on the stage, who seemed to be pouring her heart out into the audience. Not an eye was averted from the sight or an ear not listening to her voice.

"Dear Diary...Today I saw that boy, as he walked by I thought he smiled at me, and I wondered, does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe.  
Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away. Diary, tell me what  
to do. Please tell me what to say."

Akane smiled and closed her eyes tightly imagining everything that had happened over the past day. Ranma, dinner, Ranma, Sayuri, bumping into someone, Andrew. That was it, Andrew. With that she closed her eyes tighter and started to sing with even more feeling, not wanting the image of Andrew to go away; afraid that if she opened her eyes, that when time for them to open, he might not be there.

"Dear Diary, One touch of his hand. Now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I thought my heart could fly. Diary, do you think that we'll be more than  
friends? I've got feeling we'll be so much more than friends." The music dwindled down and Akane heard noise and opened her eyes. Everyone was standing applauding, some even going as far as to whistle. Akane bowed slightly then took Andrews hand as he lead her off of the stage and outside. They walked for a while without saying anything until they came across a secluded park and stood nest t a bench that was under a cherry blossom tree that's flower petals were slowly swirling gently around them only to fall to the ground ever so softly.

"Akane that was beautiful" Andrew commented timidly.

"No it wasn't" She smiled modestly and averted her gaze downward.

"Yes, Akane, it was." With that he took his finger and tipped her chin upwards towards his face so that she was looking into his deep hazel eyes. For a while their eyes lingered getting lose in the gaze of the others eyes.

This was it, the moment was perfect, their surroundings were perfect, everything was prefect. Andrew closed his eyes and leaned down towards Akane. Akane gave a look of longing and tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes getting lost in the moment as she whispered...

"Oh Ranma..."

"Ranma?"

"Ranma's where? That stupid pervert! Is he watching us from somewhere, gesh can't a girl have some privacy!? When I find him I'll..." A finger being placed on her lips cut her off.

"This 'Ranma' isn't here. You said his name just a seconds ago"

((Oh no...I...I didn't)) Akane turned pale and started to take steps back. She was so in shock that she didn't notice the tears that were welling up in her eyes and starting to overflow. She looked as if she had seen the doors of death themselves. She was in a trance and about to step back into the trashcan when two hands grabbed her shoulders and rubbed the top of her bare arms.

"No...no...no..." And with that said the tears consciously started to fall from her eyes and she couldn't prevent them, she felt like the whole world had just stopped spinning and left her in space all alone with no one else to comfort her. Andrew saw this in her expression and embraced her to give her comfort.

"Akane, please Akane don't cry, it'll be okay, I promise. Shhh shhh, there there now, would you like to talk to me about why you are so upset?"

"No!" she said in between sobs, "I'm too embarrassed!"

"Akane, look at me." Her teary brown eyes wandered from her palms to his eyes where they met. "There is NOTHING what so ever to be embarrassed of I know we've only known each other for a little while, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other, so it's okay for you to trust me. After tonight I would like to consider us friends and friend's confide in each other am I right?"

Akane sniffed once and composed herself. They both took a seat on the bench where Akane started to tell Andrew about the story of she and Ranma and almost everything that had transpired over the past years. Finally Akane had reached today and the events of earlier.

"I'm such a coward. There Ranma was breaking up with me and all I did was sit there and take it. Why Andrew, why is it so hard for me to tell him how I feel. How much I need him. How much..." she trailed off as she tried to regain her composure as the tears started to reform in her eyes. Andrew sat there whole-heartedly and listened. He took Akane's hand in his own and squeezed her hands gently to get her to look at him.

"You love him don't you?" ((What does he mean so I love him? He's insensitive and a jerk and a pervert who's always...defending me, fighting for me, trying to show that he cares in some ways more odd that others. But over all... I guess the answer would have to be yes then. Yes I do...)) Akane nodded.

"Oh Akane" Andrew laughed lightly then looked back at her, "That's your problem, you need to be able to tell him how you feel instead of making him sit and wonder about how you feel." Akane looked at him with a kind of puzzled look on her face.

"Here Akane I'll show you; pretend I'm Ranma." Andrew said with a big genuine grin on his face.

"What are you crazy? That is ridiculous!" Akane protested.

"Uh Uh Uh; no if and or buts about it!"

"Fine I'll do it." Akane looked at Andrew and said, "Ranma, I uh...umm well you see, I l-l-lov-v-ve you." Akane winced after having said that then jumped as Andrew poked her in the stomach to tickle her.

"Com one what was that. Say it like you MEAN it Akane, because when you do say it, it will have to be a WHOLE lot better than that."

"Fine." Akane concentrated for a few moments having flashbacks of times with Ranma...((Akane is my fiancé touch her and I'll kill you!...There is one thing you don't know, Akane is mine!... Now that's the Akane I know...)) Ranma's voice filled her head and tears began to form in her eyes, this time, they were tears of joy, remembering how this wonderful man, Ranma Saotome, Could have cared so much about her without her even seeing it. With this she opened her eyes and put her palms lightly on both of Andrew's cheeks and recited, "I love you, more than you could ever know. And no matter what I may say and how angry I may get, you can NEVER forget that I love you, okay, never."

"Oh Akane,"Andrew said in a deep caring voice and took the back of Akane's head in his hand as he slowly lay her down on the bench and lean over her. A noise was heard in the bushes then. Both jumped up immediately.

"What do you think it was?" Andrew asked Akane.

"I'm not sure, but thank you such much Andrew for helping me out. You are a real friend. But if you don't mind, will you walk me back to Sayuri's house please, it is getting pretty late."

"I would be honored my fair Akane." The two laughed and proceeded back to Sayuri's house devising a plan on how to win back Ranma for Akane. On the way back Akane sneezed and thought to herself ((I wonder what exactly it was in the bushes...Probably a squirrel or something...hehe, imaging if it were father! Talk about your floods! Haha!))

* * *

A/N- this was NOT where I was planning on taking this chapter but as I started writing this is just what came out. Sorry if you thought Akane and Andrew were going to be together because of the last chapter on how he was so perfect and gorgeous. But honestly, aren't those the best friends to have to try and get back an EX??...Lol... I apologize to those Ryouga fans too; Ryouga will find romance one day, just probably not with Akane. Or who knows, maybe! And another thing, I don't know about where you all live but not many squirrels run around in the bushes in the middle of the night where I live!


	5. Chapter 5 Andrew and Vanessa?

DiScLaImEr: None of these characters belong to me! Well, some I made up, but none of the MAIN characters belong to me so please don't sue cause I have no money and you would spend more paying the lawyer than you would get from me!!...:)

* * *

"Ranma?" A voice called from beyond the door.

Ranma stopped in the midst of putting his things away, walked over and opened the door. On the other side was a smiling Nadoka. Ranma returned the smile but his was less enthusiastic.

"Ranma dear are you okay? You don't look very happy. Are you starting to regret coming to stay over here? I understand how attached you were to the Tendou's but I have good news, tomorrow we are going to go have dinner with the Tendous, so no worries! Nadoka smiled so widely that her eyes temporarily shut, just long enough to miss Ranma's face pale and pain shoot across his face.

"That would be fun mother. If you don't mind may I finish putting my things away and go for a walk?" Ranma asked his mother. He needed to get out of there, his mother looked like she knew something was wrong and was going to try and get in his head at any moment to try and find out what exactly it was that was bother him.

"Sure Ranma, but please be home at a reasonable hour."

"Yes mother I will."

"Please Ranma, call me mom, okay?"

Ranma looked at his mother lovingly and replied, "Yes mom." Nadoka left Ranma in his room smiling. That was the best thing that had happened to him all day. ((Maybe it would be best if I didn't go out tonight and just stayed home... NOTHING good comes out of going out...))

Flashback

"Man that stupid tomboy! She could have at least AIMED where she kicked me. Sure she kicks pop right back to mom but she kicks me in the middle of nowhere! Where am I now? Hey this is the park! Well at least I know how to get home now" ((Home, the Tendous was always my home, but now I can have my OWN family. But I still kindda feel like I'm leavin a family behind though. But they prolly won't miss me at all...) Ranma got lost in thought until he heard a girl talk. ((Who could possibly be in the park at this hour)) He walked up a trail behind some bushes and looked to see who it was talking. There he saw...he squinted his eyes to get a better look... he saw... ((AKANE! Who is that guy she's with! Why if he touches her I'll!!...No, she's no longer my fiancée. Why is she crying?)) Ranma carefully stepped through the bushes and hid inside them. If he hadn't been a martial artist he would have NEVER made it through the bushes without any noise, but this is Ranma and he can do practically anything when he puts his mind too it.

Then Akane started to talk again. , "I love you, more than you could ever know. And no matter what I may say and how angry I may get, you can NEVER forget that I love you, okay, never." Ranma's heart stopped dried up then cracked. ((Akane loves someone else? I... I... no it can't be. How could... aw man! How could I have been so stupid! What's he doing?!?! OH! Haha! He's gonna lean down to kiss her! Here comes the mallet! Maybe I'll be able to see where she pulls that thing from. Wait, where is the mallet? You mean she actually wants him to kiss her? No...no.... NO!!)) Ranma could no longer take it and jumped from out of the bushes and ran home as quickly as he could. Once he felt he was at a safe distance he stopped running. He tried to hold back the tears but instead he just collapsed and started crying by a fountain. ((I knew she didn't love me; she was in love with someone else. How could I have been so stupid!)) He tried to wipe away the tears but they just continued to fall. ((Now I know I did the right thing by breaking off the engagement. Now I see I could have never had her heart. I'm happy for her I am!... Oh who am I kidding? If I were happy for her then it wouldn't hurt so much! I don't get it, how can I love her so much and the whole while me not know she was in love with another man... Wait...I love her? Ugh who am I kidding... there is no need now to hide it from anyone now...except for her. I'm not gonna mess it up for her! This time I'm gonna do things right!)) As Ranma went to stand up he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was startled and began to wipe his eyes. After he did he looked up to find a young woman kneeling beside him. Here hair was lose and fell just below her mid-back. She was very tan to have lived here all of here life so he supposed she was foreign. Her eyes were dark brown; as was her hair. Her eyes, they were so warm and inviting, like she hid no secrets, like a movie of her life could be played through her eyes for the whole world to see.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude, but are you okay?" ((Wow)) the girl thought to herself, ((He is so cute! Why is he crying though? Ohhh I hate to see guys cry. He reminds me of my fiancé, he looks so brave and strong but inside, you know that he is actually really sensitive.))

"Yes,"::sniff:: "I'm fine. Thank you, now pardon me, but I gotta go" Ranma then stood, brushed of his pants and was about to walk when she called for him.

"Wait!" Se called after him. He turned to the side and saw her start to get up and sit on the fountain by which he was standing. "I'm Vanessa, what's your name?"

Ranma hesitated then thought to himself, ((sure why not, I mean how much harm could it do)) "I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." He said with pride in his voice, only to have it dwindle when she started laughing. "What's so funny?!" He demanded.

"Sounds FANCY!" She said still laughing. She looked so pretty when she laughed Ranma couldn't help but to smile.

Once she could compose herself enough to talk she said, "I'm sorry Ranma, but you just seemed to sad, and I didn't want to see you cry because you remind me so much of my fiancé."

"You're engaged? But you're so young."

"Yeah well, love knows no age I suppose. Do you have a fiancé?"

"Yes...no..." He replied then looked down.

"Well, which is it yes or no?"

Ranma tried to continue to speak but didn't trust his voice. When he began to speak, he cracked. He started to tell Vanessa of how he got engaged to each of the fiancés and why he decided to break the engagements off. When he got Akane though, he could barley speak. His story ended with him and her sitting there talking.

"Wow," she said, "You must care about her a lot." He nodded. "Well, here is the hotel number that I'm staying at, I'll write the room number down too, I'll talk to my fiancé about it, the next time you have to go see her, call me and I'll come with you, that way you don't have to be there by yourself. Okay?"

"Arigatoo" Ranma said sniffing.

"You're very welcome. Now why don't you go home and get some rest and we can talk later okay?"

The two said their goodbyes and left separate ways.

End Flashback

"Hello, may I speak to Vanessa"

"This is she, Ranma is that you?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow night we are going over to Akane's and having dinner, and I would like to know if you would come with me and my mom?" There was silence for a few seconds then she responded.

"Sure, I'll tell my fiancé what's up when he gets back. He went to a party with his friends but I didn't want to go, so instead I had decided to go for a walk in the park. That's how we met. But yeah, I'll go tomorrow but right now I can't talk because I think he's back and I'm going to need some time to explain things okay? Where are we meeting?"

"Umm, I'll meet you outside of your hotel at 4 is that okay?" Ranma said kind of hesitantly.

"Prefect! See you later bye!" She hung up the phone. ((Well, tomorrow should be interesting.))

Meanwhile at Vanessa's hotel room

A man called out "Vanessa! You here?"

"Yup! Right here!" she ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you have fun? Yeah, the introduced me to this girl and I hung out with her most of the time. I felt REALLY bad because she had just kindda been dumped by her fiancé. So I'm gonna try and help her get him back while we're still here in Japan."

((HMM)) Vanessa thought to herself.

"Andrew honey, what did you say her name was?"

"Akane. Akane Tendou, why?"

"Oh my... umm, you might wanna sit down for this one, we need to have a looooong talk" Vanessa said putting the clues together.

* * *

A/N- Ugh I really need to have a plan set out for what's going to happen in the chapters because this is another unexpected one. Well I think that with the whole "squirrel in the bushes" thing that everyone prolly figured out that it was one of two people. 1. Naibiki or 2. Ranma, well there is your answer to who it was in the bushes! ::sighs:: this is so sad. Isn't life so ironic sometimes? Well yes, I have 3 essays to write for schools I don't know when I will be able to update. But yes please R&R because it will help me to write faster and better THANX!...


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

DiScLaImEr: I don't own any of these characters okies??

Sorry it took me so long to update I told u guys I had essays to write...I hate school... no lie there was this one point where I had 4 essays do the next day!!!! So I haven't really had time to update... but I was really excited because my friend from school asked me if I had updates lately so I was like...YAY!!! She read it!! ::sighs:: that and it's kindda hard because the turn of events happening in the fic have TOTALLY messed me up...lol... so if you have any suggestions on what should come next PLEASE give them to me... So that means...don't ask what is gonna happen because you'll find out around the same time I do!! Well, enough of that, lets get on with the show!! Okies!!! I just had an Epiphany, which is going to be sooooooo horrible, but I have to do it to get my story back on track!! I'm sorry!!!! ::bows::

* * *

"Wait a minute honey! Oh my goodness! How could we have forgotten!? Our plane leaves tomorrow morning!" Vanessa exclaimed slapping her forehead.

"Oh crap..." Andrew sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands in deep thought, "Well we will just have o give both of them our numbers in America so that we are there for them to talk to, and from what you have said about Ranma and what I have heard from Akane, tomorrow they should be by themselves anyway, right?"

"Mmm hmm" Vanessa mumbled as she started searching through a drawer for something.

"Watcha lookin for?" Andrew asked as he lifted his head from his hands.

"What do you think I'm looking for? Pencil and paper silly, how can we give them our numbers if we never write it down" Vanessa said then turned around and smiled at her fiancé.

Early morning the Next Day

"Akane, can you come here for a moment?" Kasumi called from down stairs.

Akane slowly walked down the stairs. Last night the news had been broken to her that Ranma, Nadoka, and Genma were all coming over for dinner. She had spent all night in her bed thinking about how the next night would proceed. How was she supposed to act or talk towards her ex fiancé?

"Yes Kasumi?" Akane said as she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm going over to doctor Tofu's today to discuss some of the books I have borrowed from him, the afterwards we are going to a medical science fair. I've ordered dinner for everyone, so I'm going to leave you in charge of paying the person who delivers it. Is that okay?" Kasumi said with as she picked up her books and handed Akane the money.

"Uh, sure!" Akane replied as she thought to herself (Oh great, now there is one less person here to take my mind off of Ranma... Oh well, at least I'll have the rest of them here).

Kasumi interrupted Akane's thoughts, "And by the way, I found this on the door this morning, but it was really early and I didn't want to bother you." She handed Akane the note, "Okay then, well I'm off!" Kasumi then walked gracefully out of the house as she left Akane with the letter in her hand.

It read

"Dear Akane,

I'm so sorry to have forgotten to tell you, but my plane left this morning. Don't think that I'm abandoning you, because I'm not really, it's just time that I went home to America. My number is 555-555-2148 in America, so if ever you need anything or someone to talk to just call me. Best Wishes and good luck with Ranma.

Your friend,

Andrew"

P.S. My e-mail address is

(Oh no!! he left! This is just GREAT! Well, at least he gave me his number and e-mail address so I can call him and tell him what happens tonight. ::sighs:: Well I better get dressed.) "AH HA!!" Akane screamed as she slammed one fist into the other "That's it!" (I'll MAKE him want me back! Wait till he sees what I'm going to wear! And he thought he was shocked when he saw me before I went out to karaoke!) She then ran up the stairs to find another note on her bed. "My God, who's it from this time" She said half way annoyed.

"Akane,

Sorry I won't be here for dinner tonight, I'm spending the night at a friend's house. Kasumi already knows so she didn't order me dinner so don't worry about having extra food left. But she did still give you the extra money, so why don't you go buy you go buy something for yourself a nice formal dress or something with the money since you don't really have anything like that.

-Nabiki"

(Okay, now is her not being here a good or bad thing? I guess it could be good, even though I was going to ask to borrow one of her dresses, but instead guess I'll just go buy one) With that she yelled, "DAD! I'm going out to the mall! I'll be back around three!" and she left the Tendou residence.

Meanwhile at Ranma's house

"Ranma, breakfast is ready!" Nadoka said as she walked outside to see her son finishing his katas.

"Thanks mom I'll be right there." Ranma replied as Nadoka turned and walked back inside the house and sat next to her husband, whispering something in his ear.

Ranma finished his morning exercises and sat in the place across from his mother and father.

"Ranma muh boy," Genma said, his mouth half full with rice, "Dinner at the Tendou's tonight is going to be formal, so your mother and I took the liberty of going and getting you a tux. We figured it would come in handy one day. Also, here is some money for when you go to the Tendou's, it is for you to give Soun to show him some gratitude for being so hospitable towards us these past couple of years"

"Gesh pop, what got into you talking all 'sophisticated' and stuff?" Ranma said half laughing at how ridiculous his father sounded.

"Now Ranma," Nadoka intervened, "There is no reason to make fun of your father for cleaning up his language. While on the road he must have been slacking, because before, he would ALWAYS talk like this. So I'm sure we'll all become accustomed to his new use of language."

There was silence at the table.

"Well, we must be off, I'm sorry Ranma, but tonight you will only be having dinner at the Tendou's without us, I have a shoji tournament to go to with your father. Speaking of which, we must be going now so that we are not late. Also, don't skip our on dinner because we aren't going, we will call the Tendou's to make sure you are there. So you have the money to give to Soun, and here, this letter was on the door earlier for you, have a nice time at dinner tonight, bye!" All the while she was talking she was rapidly cleaning up and ended her speech pulling an overweight panda out of the dinning area.

The letter said,

"Dear Ranma,

I'm terribly sorry. I know I said that I would be there when you first went to see Akane again, but I had totally forgotten that my plane was leaving this morning. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll be fine by yourself; after all, you are the great Ranma Saotome, am I right? Well, here is my number in America 555-555-2148. Call me after tonight so I can see how everything goes, okay?

Your friend

Vanessa"

(OH MY GOD! She's not gonna be here! This is gonna be bad! After what I saw in the park last night this whole dinner is probably to announce Akane's engagement to that other man... man, this sucks REALLY bad. Oh well, I guess I'll just go take a nap until tonight. And at least it won't just be Akane and me; the rest of her family will be there too, just like old time...right?

Mid Afternoon

"I'm home! Dad are you here?" She looked around to find a note on the table; she set her bags down and picked up the note.

It read,

"My Dear Daughters,

I have gone to a shoji tournament. Please do not wait for me, I will be back tomorrow morning.

Love,

Your Daddy"

"MAN!!! Can't ANYONE stay here when we are ALL supposed to have nice dinner!" ::sighs:: "Oh well, I guess it will just be the Saotome's and I, but even though, I had better go get dressed." She stood and grabbed her bags. (This time Ranma, you will NOT even be able to THINK of calling me a tomboy). With that she snickered and went upstairs to take a bath to prepare for the evening.

* * *

A/N Sorry you guys!!! Andrew and Vanessa were making things too complicated so I had to find SOMEWAY to get rid of them!...lol Okay I have good news, I'm going back more along with my original story line plot! Which I never told anyone of, but I just thought I would let you know. And sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't go to school on Friday and i got in ALOT of trouble and mom said I can't get on the computer, and my sister is being her little spi, so i have to sneak on the computer...lol...Okies, that's all the commentary I have for this chapter cause it is late and I'm UBER tired. But PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I would like to know what you think, even if you think it sucks, tell me and tell me how I can make it better pleeeeasseee....thank you!!!


	7. Chapter 7 a cure?

DiScLaImEr: these characters aren't mine...u know, this disclaimer thing is REALLY starting to get on my nerves... lol ... but yeah so on with it...after a few notes from me...hehe

* * *

Okies...here I go... I am VERY sorry about the last chapter, I had to rush to write it and couldn't make it NEARLY as detailed as I would have liked it to be because my mom has been rushing me off of the computer because my room isn't clean...hehe... but yes...also in my AP Language class we have these vocabulary words that I find it easier for me to memorize if I can remember how I used it when I was writing. So if I use them and you don't know what they mean, I will try to always put a definition at the bottom okies?? Okay, now to get the story back on track and HOPEFULLY have a better chapter...and away we go!!

* * *

Ranma Stood looking in the mirror straightening the pants of his tuxedo. (This is so ridiculous; mom acts like I've never eating with the Tendous before. And WHY in the heck do I have to bring flowers? Maybe Kasumi wanted some decoration for the kitchen or something...) he stood there in thought for a second examining himself (I look like a penguin, but I guess better a penguin that is on time than I late one.) with that, he picked up the flowers off of the counter and exited his house.

At the Tendou residence

"GRR!!!!" Akane screamed in aggravation, "Where is the stupid food at? Mr. and Mrs. Saotome are going to be here at ANY moment and the food isn't even going to be ready!" She picked up a pan and drew back her arm to launch it, then she regained her composure, "Okay Akane, just calm down, everything will be okay." She went to her room and looked in her mirror. ::sighs:: She smiled sadly in the mirror as she thought about Ranma liking her dress. (I don't even know why I bother sometimes... the reason why he broke up with all of us is because he DOESN'T love any of us right? So why should I even force it? _Because you love him you dummy_...)

10 minutes later there was a honk outside. (That's odd; I thought they delivered by bicycle, oh well better hurry) She walked outside of the house and looked outside at the vehicle. "What the..." her voice trailed off as she saw the stretch limo parked outside of the gates. She turned around and locked the house. As she walked closer to the limo, a man stepped out of the back and proceeded to straighten his tux. (Oh my, his body is gorgeous, like he stepped straight out of a magazine and into my front yard, he looks like.... RANMA! WHAY IS HE DRESSED LIKE THAT?!? I was supposed to be the one shocking him not, not him me!... OH MY GOODNESS!!! _Just stay cool Akane and everything will be okay, walk out to the limo and see what he wants..._hey, where are his parents?) The limo driver than got out of the limo also.

"Excuse me sir, but if you would so kind as to get back in the vehicle it would greatly be appreciated." The driver said timidly.

"Why? I'm where I was supposed to be going now" Ranma said as he looked up from straightening his tuxedo and looked directly at the driver.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I was instructed to pick up a Mr. Ranma Saotome and a Ms. Akane Tendou and the take them both to Chez Moi. So if you would please get back in the limousine sir I would appreciate it."

At the mention of Akane's name was mentioned, Ranma's heart dropped. He knew Akane was standing behind him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her yet; so he did as the driver instructed and got back into the limosine.

(OUR FAMILIES HAD SOME NERVE SETTING US UP LIKE THIS!! I CAN'T BEILIEVE IT!!! I should have known something was up when Kasumi said she was going to doctor Tofu's... How could I have been so stupid...) the emotion in her thoughts went from that of outrage to one of sadness...

"Umm, excuse me Miss, but are you Ms. Akane Tendou?" the driver interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I am Akane Tendou. I've heard you talk to Ranma so I won't put up a fuss and ask why I should get in." Akane then walked towards the vehicle and got in.

When she got in the vehicle and sat down Ranma was sitting there looking out of the window opposite of the door she entered. (The nerve of him too!! Here I got getting all dressed up and he can't even acknowledge the fact that I got dressed up! Well fine then, if that's how he wants it, that's how he'll get it!) The ride there was a long silent one.

The pulled up outside of the restraunt that the entrance to was on Ranma's side. Ranma opened his door and got out and waited for Akane to get out. He reached inside for Akane's hand. (_Come on Ranma, remember, everything is going to be okay. _What!? She actually took me hand. I didn't even get to see what that stubborn tomboy was wearing she probably looks like an...) Ranma was in aw as Akane stepped out of the limousine. (...Like an... angel...)

Akane was wearing a red halter-top dress that was embroidered with dark red flowers that went down to the bottom of her floor length dress. The dress was sewn so that it fit her curves; bigger in the chest, the dress withdrew at her waist then gradually flared out to the floor. The dress looked as though it were sewn specifically for her. She had on small gold hoop earrings with a small amber bead that went with a thin gold chain with a matching amber bead on it at the end.

Akane closed the door and went to talk to the driver.

(She...She... why didn't she ever dress like that when we were engaged...) A very upset Akane interrupted his thoughts.

"Well Ranma, are we going in or are you just going to stand there in a trans?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready" (_Now what do I do? Let me think, what have I seen in the movies.................................OH YEAH!!!!) _

Ranma Held out his arm for Akane to put hers in. Akane was startled by the sudden politeness that Ranma was expressing. She went to put her arm out and around his when her hand hit something solid but soft. She looked over to see what it was.

"Shampoo, what are you doing here?" Ranma said as a very clingy shampoo grabbed onto his arm.

"So I see that I wasn't the only one that you brought along on this little DATE huh RANMA!?" Akane's face was winning the battle with her dress over which could be more red.

"Akane, you know I didn't ask shampoo to be here and that I didn't set up this little DATE either! I thought me and my family were going over to your house to eat that's ALL! I didn't ask for this." Ranma said back getting a little irritated at the fact that Akane, after all this time, was STILL jumping to conclusions.

Akane pulled out her mallet and drew it over her head to hit Ranma, and possibly the girl hanging on his arm when she heard shampoo say,

"Well then, Shampoo guess airen no want cure to curse then..."

"Shampoo i said... get...off" Ranma froze. Akane's mallet dropped. Both Akane and Ranma looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"A-A A cure to my curse?" Ranma asked, his voice trembling.

* * *

A/N hehe!!! Cliffhanger!! Lol...sorry, that was something I thought I would add in there. Now you have to think, is it just another plan for Shampoo to get Ranma, or it legitimate this time? Well, Read and Review PLEASE...hehe.... and tell me what you think okies?


	8. Chapter 8 The cure?

DiScLaImEr: Yup yup yup.... u know the deal...

HEHE wasn't that an interesting twist!?!?...Hmm...does she really have a cure?

* * *

All three stood there; two of them in shock and the third busy rubbing her face on the gentleman's arm.

"You heard right! Shampoo said she has cure, but if airen want to know secret cure, great grand mother say airen must go to cat café right now." Shampoo said grinning widely.

"Well what are you waiting for, lets go!" Ranma grabbed Shampoo's hand and started running with her to the cat café.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Akane trailed behind. She grabbed her running shoes out of her handbag put them on and chased after the other two. (Man, knowing Ranma, ANYTHING can happen, so I'm glad that I came prepared this time.)

The three ran through the streets of Nermia. They stopped when they got to the doors of the cat café. When the three entered there they saw cologne sitting at a table one the telephone with scrolls and books scattered all over the table. She motioned to the three to come in and take a seat at the table with her.

"Yes... I see...well...okay...is that so? ...mmm hmm... well then...are you sure it will work?... okay... I'll tell them...okay...goodbye." Cologne then hung up the phone and looked up at the three smiling.

"Shampoo, I thought you said you would bring Ranma back. Unless Ranma has two bodies, I don't think that you have only brought HIM back." Cologne said in mandarin.

"Yes great grand mother I know, but she followed us here." Shampoo replied.

Cologne rolled her eyes and began to speak to Ranma, "Well son in law I'm glad that you could make it on such short notice, I hope you weren't doing anything important."

"No it was nothing; and of course I could make it if there is a cure to my curse involved."

Akane started to fume, but kept her anger under control. (It was NOTHING, he says!...This... This... it's not fair...)

"Good. Well I just got off of the phone with a very good friend of mine who I have asked to find a cure for your curse so that Shampoo could have a normal marriage and life to a man. But first I would like to tell you that Shampoo and I have both accepted the terms that you have placed before us about wanting to choose who you marry. We respect your decision, but would like you to know that in no way will we give up. Do you understand?" Ranma nodded. "Alright then, now that that has been established, lets get down to business, I'm just going to cut to the chase. There is a cure for the curse and the procedure is simple, but quiet complex at the same time."

She searched through the papers on the table and pulled on out that had several drawings on it.

"It is said that on the first full moon of the last month of the year, that if ones love for another is really true and unconditional, that if the two drink from the cup with the ancient tea of the amazons in it that all curses on both shall be lifted. But, if the two are not truly in love, than whatever the curse is on the man, shall be permanent unless he marries an Amazon, which will then lift the curse. But that can only be done after one has drunken the tea."

There was silence for a moment until Akane spoke. "Why is it that only the curse on the male stays?" Cologne turned to her to answer her.

"As you can tell this is an Amazon remedy. The males are naturally lower and it would be too great a loss for an Amazon woman to have to suffer from a curse."

Akane was about to say something else when Ranma spoke.

"When is the next full moon?" he asked with a very serious and less enthused look on his face.

"You have exactly 21 days until the next full moon. But to get the ingredients we will have to go to china tonight to get them. There a ball is being thrown for the strongest and most beautiful martial artists of the world. So I suggest you come along with me."

"Okay, I'll call my parents and let them know that I am leaving immediately" Ranma then got up from the table and walked to go use the phone that was on the wall so he would be far away enough from them so that they would not be able to hear the conversation.

"I guess that would explain why you are so dressed up then shampoo, huh?" asked suddenly wanting to cry, pass out and vomit all at the same time.

"Well DUH! Shampoo very beautiful strong martial artist, that why she invited to party!"

"I see." She said very dully. "Cologne, if you don't mind, may I come too? I promise I won't interfere."

"I suppose. You are lucky that you are dressed for the occasion also, otherwise I surely would have said no."

"Thank you" Akane replied. The four walked out of the café and headed to the airport. All four with different thoughts on their minds all referring to one person... Ranma.

Cologne

(Shampoo better not do anything stupid to mess this up. This will be her chance to finally catch son-in-law. Akane can't love him; look at how she treats him. And after what I have planned at the ball... her jealousy will surely take over and any feelings she has for him will be gone indefinitely.)

Shampoo

(Now Shampoo get Airen all for self. He drink from cup of on that don't love him and then he will have to marry shampoo!)

Akane

(This is just soooo great. Now I'll really lose him. What if he does find someone else that loves him and he loves her, then where will that leave me? I know where it will leave me...alone. But I guess what is important is that he is happy... even if it isn't with me.)

Ranma

(::Never gonna be a girl again...never gonna be a girl again:: wait...who am I kidding...find someone who loves me unconditionally. Like anyone could ever love a sex-changing freak like me... but then again, I could just drink from the cup and then afterwards marry an Amazon. But then that would put shampoo first in line and I can't let that happen... plus... it would hurt akane too much. ::sighs:: oh Akane, why can't you just love me for who I am, then I wouldn't have to fight so hard to find a cure for myself so that would will love me. I want everything to be perfect for you Akane, and that can't happen I I'm like this...changing from a guy to a girl and back again. That's the main reason why I broke the engagement. To give you the chance to find someone better than I am and so I would have time to find a cure. It was a risk I know because what if you really DID find someone else, then where would that leave me?...Oh wait, I forgot, you already did...) Ranma cringed at the thought and tried to fight back the tears, but instead he just rubbed his eyes to maybe give them an excuse for turning red.

* * *

A/N... Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had to think of something good for the curses cure...now it's REALLY gonna start to get interesting. So PLEASE review...even if it's flames...i dun care...they help too...lol...(after i finish crying)...lol....but yeah...and suggestions are welcome...and THANK YOU in advance for reviewing...and if there are any characters that you feel NEED to be in here...(like more ukyou for instance) then tell me too... Sorry about not having much ryouga in here but i am kindda anti-ryouga...but i'll put him in...oh yes!!! i will i will....

RYOUGA COMING SOON!!!!

lol....


	9. Chapter 9

DiScLaImEr:...this will be my last disclaimer until I feel like writing another one okies...::ahemz:: I don't own these characters...((well most of them anyway))...so yeah.... don't sue cause the shoelace and stuff I mentioned in the first disclaimer already got taken away so I don't have SQUAT!

* * *

Sorry it took me so long o update...a lot of this story I get from my real life...((weird dontcha think??...)) But yeah...and alots been happening lately so I've got lotz of new ideas....muhahaha...but yeah... and we're off!!! 

The four sat on the small crowded airplane; Cologne next to Ranma and Akane and Shampoo in the next row. The two amazons had fallen asleep unlike Ranma and Akane who couldn't. Akane sat up and raised her hand and went to tap Ranma on the shoulder, but then she resumed her position in her chair and decided to follow in the amazon's footsteps and go to sleep.

((Ranma, I really am happy that's you're going to get a cure...Yawn: and that you'll be loved and love someone else...even if it isn't me...)) She drifted to sleep.

Ranma then thought to himself, ((Maybe I should apologize to Akane for not being able to go out on our date, even though I didn't set it up))...he then went to turn around, but before he could fully turn around his head hit one of the carts that a flight attendant had in the aisle.

"Oh sir I'm terribly sorry sir." The attendant said as she started to pick up the contents that had fallen off of the cart onto the floor. Ranma raised a hand and nodded to the steward to tell her it was okay as he rubbed his head and turned around in his seat.

((Man, my head really hurts)) and with that he fell asleep.

The three woke up to being poked with colognes stick, "Wake up young ones or we'll be even later than we already are for the ball." Cologne said with vexation in her voice. The three then walked off of the plane and proceeded out of the airport where two limos were awaiting them.

"Son in law, come with me in this limo, great granddaughter, go in the other with Akane" Cologne grabbed Ranma's arm before he could even look at Akane and dragged him into their limo which peeled out of the airport. Akane and Shampoo got into their limo, which did the same.

Half an hour later they arrived at the ball

They walked into the hall to find hundreds of people, everyone dressed in their finest; it was though they had walked into a dream. Ranma and Akane stood thee in awe while Shampoo and Cologne, who had been there before and were aware of the events, both wondered off in their won directions and left Ranma and Akane standing there. Suddenly someone grabbed Akane's wrist. She turned around to find a tall blonde haired man with eyes that were dark blue, just like Ranma's. Once she awakened from her trans, she slightly nodded her head and he led her out to the dance floor. They stood there for a few seconds waiting for the music to start again, and it did. They started their waltz and made their way around the dance floor slowly but surely the other couples made their way off of it and started to form a circle around them.

((Wow. He's a really good dancer! I may be clumsy, but when it comes to waltzing I'm a pro!))...Akane smiled slightly at her won thought...((Well, after 5 years when I was little of waltzing classes you would think that I would be good))

Whispers could be heard coming from the crowd about the couple out on the dance floor. Ranma sat by himself in an elaborate chair against the wall, thinking about the cure to his curse. When suddenly two extremely well built males sat on both sides of him. "Man," one said to Ranma nudging his arm with his elbow, "Did you see those two out on the dance floor. The guy is...well, but the woman, she is absolutely GORGEOUS!"

"YEAH! Never seen any one like her..." The other man who sat next to Ranma agreed.

"You should go check it out!" The first man said and slapped Ranma on the back, which left his back kind of sore, but he would never admit it.

"Okay, I think I will." Ranma said as he stood up and made his way through the crowd of people.

"Yeah, I wonder if he knows about that guy and all of his concubines." One of the martial artists said to the other.

"I know, he better not get too attached to that pretty face, because by the night of the full moon she'll be as good as his. I don't know how he does it though."

"Me either bro... me either"

Meanwhile in a dark room behind the hall

Two extremely old and short women stood hovering over a small wooden table with several ingredients on it while a third taller younger woman sat quietly watching the two elders.

"So you're sure that this is the cure for the boy's curse?"

"Yes. It will have the same effects but I have added the 'special' powder in there which should not counteract the original potion."

"Good. And are you sure that your great grand daughter will be able to do the job. I mean it when I say that my future son in law is very attractive; so it is essential that she does not really fall in love with him so that it leaves the marring him into the tribe to my great granddaughter."

"Of course I am sure. I have made a deal with her, that if she help with the adding of this new warrior into our tribe that she will be able to marry any male already existing in our tribe. As it is it was very hard to convince the rest of the council to even let her become an Amazon since she had been an outsider that had been abandoned. But this will work out for the best, Your Xian Po will get to have Ranma, and my Anastasia will be able to marry Mu Tsu."

Both of the elders smiled.

"So it is settled then, the plan will go into action starting tonight." Cologne said and with that she took the ingredients off of the table and place them in her brief case so they wouldn't break and the three returned to the ball so put the plan in action.

* * *

A/N... sorry it was short... well yeah... hehe...more plot twists! Yeah...I've been trying to plan the whole ball at once but I figured out that that wasn't going to work, so I'll take it in stages. Sorry I left u guyz hanging! I'll try and update REALLY soon! Okies?! But yeah...please REVIEW because it really does help me write and I like to know what people think. Hehe THANKS in advance!Also, any suggestions on events that should happen or things of that nature are appreciated!...:) 


	10. Chapter 10 The Ball

Oh my goodness... I was like well, I'll update mid-Saturday so I know it'll be posted on Sunday... I go Sunday and I'm 14th down...I was like...WHOA... then I go Monday morning and I'm not even on the first page... So that whole idea majorly backfired...lol...o well, I still like the last chapter...and now on with this one!

... Song lyrics playing ((the song will go in order no matter who is singing it))

* * *

As Ranma walked through the crowd, it did not become less dense, but instead more and more people gathered around to see who it was that was dancing. Then Ranma saw her; her dark bluish black hair that twirled around her face as she spun around the dance floor.

((I've been with her almost all night, how is it that I never once saw her?!)) Ranma was at a loss for verbal words and could only stand there mesmerized by her beauty. As the red dress spun around it accented all of her features, making her look more elegant and mature. ((Wait a minute! That's not the guy I saw her in the park with! How could she...)) Ranma opened his mouth to yell at her for cheating on the man that she 'loved'. But when words went to come out he closed his mouth. ((Who am I to scold her when I have, I mean **HAD** 3 fiancées.)) Just then a small, soft hand wrapped around Ranma's, half aware he looked down to see who it was. Ranma's eyes blurry from trying to hold back the tears tried to focus on the figure that held his hand. Then a soft voice came out.

"Would you like to dance?" the woman said.

Ranma was shocked at the forwardness of the young woman.

"I uh... I don't ...r...really know how..."Ranma finally got out. She then stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry, I'll show you how. She then led him out to the middle of the dance floor where only one other couple resided. She took his hands and put them where they should go to waltz and they begun. Now not only whispers about the first couple could be heard, but also whispers about the second.

Akane hadn't noticed that Ranma and the other had entered the dance floor, she was too absorbed in her dancing partners eyes to have even had the chance to notice.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but I do not believe you have given me your name yet." He said with a captivating smile.

"A...A...Akane...yes, my name is Akane Tendou" Akane stammered to say but finally got out. ((My God, and he is polite too!...OOH I wish Ranma were here...he would eat this up! O wait, he is here, I wonder where he is...))

"I see, my name is Francois."

* * *

Mean while, after 3 toes were stepped on, Ranma had finally gotten used to the dancing. There was nothing but dancing and intense stares between the two until the young lady broke the silence.

"Hi, my name is Anastasia. What is yours?" She asked and gave a little smile.

((How...how does she do that, she smiles just like Akane...))

"My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts" Ranma replied proudly, but with subliminal self-consciousness.

"Oh I see... who have you come here with?" She asked and tilted her head. She was well aware of who it was that he had come with, but she needed to get to know him so that he would trust her enough for their plan to work.

"I came with elder Cologne, Shampoo and my fian... my friend Akane." Ranma said. He wanted to slap himself right there for almost referring to Akane as his fiancé, but it had slipped.

"Oh, Cologne and Shampoo I know, but who is this... Akane? Can we see her from the dance floor?" She knew good and well who Akane was. She was the one who was in the way of her plans to be with mousse. If anyone would get in the way of everything working it was she. But thank goodness her brother was willing to help with Akane

"Well, um actually, you can. She's the woman dancing over there with that guy." ((Wait a minute!! Since when has Akane been a **_WOMAN_**? But then again, when has Akane ever worn anything like that before? I mean yeah, that night when I left and she went wherever with her friends she was dressed nice but this... now she looks WAAYYY better than she did the other day and then she was beautiful but now she...)) his thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in his face...

"HELLO!?" Anastasia was waving her hand frantically in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry..." Ranma said blushing, "I was thinking about something.

Anastasia gave him a little smirk and said coaxingly, "Yeah, I guess she's pretty enough. How about we give her a show."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow my lead." The two stopped waltzing and Anastasia whistled and the started to play an American song. "Have you ever heard this song Ranma?" He shook his head no. She smiled sweetly. She placed his arms around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, this is how they dance in America." She whispered in his ear, and kissed him softly and began to hum the song in his ear.

* * *

It was then that Akane Turned around to see Ranma dancing so intimately with this other woman. ((Who does he think he is dancing with her like that!?!?!?! Why I ought ta)) as she began to withdraw her mallet a hand clasped hers. ((Oh yeah, I forgot we were dancing)) He partner then placed her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her waist and began to dance like the other couple was dancing. As they started to dance, before the words of the song started her took his thumb and index finger and lifted Akane's chin to make her look at him, then he started to sing...

* * *

The two short colleagues watched form a balcony up above. Cologne looked at the other one skeptically and then broke the silence.

"So what exactly has you so sure that these two can do the job?"

The other old woman gave a sly smile. "If you watch you'll see..."

* * *

The two couples continued to dance as the lyrics started to go along with the music...

* * *

Ranma didn't know what it was. But when he held her like this he felt warm. Like nothing else mattered in the world. ((With Akane it was always me protecting her, but now, it felt as though she is protecting me from...from... everything; from my curse, from my enemies, from my nagging friends at school, from the stress of life, from pop's stupidity, from Nabiki's greediness, from Akane's...from Akane...What...is she.... singing?))

Anastasia lifted her head off of his chest and put her chin level with his chest and started to sing to him...

"...I see the way she treats you...I feel the tears you cry.... And it makes me sad... and it makes me mad...there's nothing I can do baby..."

* * *

Akane was shocked by the movement of his hand to her chin and by the sound of his voice as he started to sing...

"...Cause your lover is my best friend, and I guess that's where the story ends...so I've gotta try, to keep it inside.... you'll never be, never be mine but..."

* * *

"You see cologne. I chose these two very wisely for the course of events that you would like to take place. Have you heard of the legendary 'voice of gold siblings'?"

Cologne's eye's widened and she the delicate glass filled with champagne dropped to the ground and broke with a soft chime. She tried to speak but her throat had dried up at the words that the other woman had said, and her voice came out as nothing but a crackle, "You mean..."

"Yes. Every 200 years, a new pair of siblings are born with the mark of a small golden broken heart on their forearms. That is how we are sure that these two have the powers that the legend tells of. They do not have to be related. They can be on total opposite sides of the Earth. It is actually very seldom that they are found and brought together. But, if both were to sing a song at the same time to two lovers, they have the ability to break their love...forever."

"But isn't their something else that has to happen?" Cologne asked.

"Yes, at the end of the song, before the music dies down the two lovers much touch each other for that part of the enchantment to work."

"I see." Cologne then replied

The two started at each other intensely and then they both fixed their eyes on the two couples dancing on the floor.

* * *

The two couples both remained dancing. While Akane and Ranma both felt as though they had reached nirvana, the other two were serenading them verbally and communicating with each other mentally.

* * *

"...If I was the one who was loving you baby... the only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy... and if I were by your side, you'd never know one lonely night..." 

((Francois, have you picked up anything about how strong the love between these two is?))

"...And if mine were the arms you were running to, I'd keep... this love in these arms of mine... if I was the one, in your life..."

((No Anastasia, not fully. I'm getting mixed feeling from this one though. We need not to sing the whole song for I have a feeling their love doesn't run that deep, so it will not be necessary))

"I wanna reach out and feel you beside me, beside me...take you in my arms right now.... scream 'I love you' out loud... someday, I pray... that I find the strength...to turn to you and say..."

((Are you sure Francois, if we don't sing long enough than it won't work as well...))

((YES Anastasia I'm sure! Now stop singing and spin him now!))

With that thought, Anastasia took Ranma's arm and curled it around him self and spun him into the middle of the dance floor, covering her mouth as though it was an accident. At the same time Francois had done the same. Ranma had stopped spinning before Akane had and Akane was about to run into Ranma so he grabbed both her wrist to prevent her from doing so. Akane's eyes were closed tight, from her trying to prevent herself from getting too dizzy from the spin. When she looked up she saw Ranma there, and realized that it was Ranma that was holding onto her wrist. They both stared at the point of contact then quickly withdrew their arms.

"So...uh Akane...umm... what's up?" Ranma asked nervously. ((Aw man! What am I supposed to say!? She'll probably mallet me for touchin her))

"Umm... nothing really, yeah..." ((Great Akane, you haven't talked to him all night and now that you do you have nothing to say!!)) "Uhh, you look nice tonight..." ((Whew good save!))

"Yeah..."((Now what do I say!?)) "Uh, you.... you...d-do too..." Akane started to smile that was until Ranma opened his big mouth again "...For a tomboy that is..." He faced Akane again to see her red aura flaring behind her and her eyes...((is...is...she crying))

:: SLAP:: The music stopped and the impact of Akane's hand and Ranma's cheek echoed throughout the hall as she ran out of the hall crying, her dancing partner followed her out. Ranma stood there for a few seconds in shock moments in shock until he heard screaming. He looked around then looked up to see what was causing the commotion.

* * *

Akane heard the commotion and turned around to see the chandelier falling towards her ex-fiancé and she ran to him to try and save him.

* * *

But when he looked up it was too late. The Chandelier that held 100 lit candles was already on its was falling down rapidly falling closer and closer to his body. It was then that he was pushed than tackled to the ground, as he slid 20 feet away from where the chandelier fell. He could hear the chandelier hit the ground and slightly opened his eyes to see a woman hovering over him looking down at him. Her life light from the red fire behind her shone through her hair, illuminating it. Ranma saw everything getting dark, but before he passed out he said one more thing...

"Akane..."

* * *

A/N...do you like this chapter?!?! I think it's spiffy I had fun writing it. It's longer than the others so sorry if you don't like the longness of it. i decided to write this chapter a littledifferently than the others. Well...lol..i didn't DECIDE...it just kind of happened that way... :-DAgain, PLEASE REVIEW, and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them!! ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU! 


	11. Chapter 11 after the fire

Thanks to those who reviewed! Lol, I was so surprised by the one today (11-20-04) that it inspired me to go ahead and write the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I have had soooo much homework to do, it's bad, but I have to start to study…haha…yeah ryte! I'd rather work on my fanfic…so I think I will… so…Ahemz…here we go!

* * *

The figure above Ranma then, after realizing that he had passed out, took his arms and threw him on her back and gave him a piggyback ride outside of the now burning building. Outside of the building, the hundreds of martial artists stood outside questioning the recent event. Amongst them was a still figure, her short hair waving in the wind, some strands sticking to her face from the warm tears that had run down her face. ((I…I couldn't save him… All of the times he has fought for me and defended me and I couldn't even save him once… maybe some of the others were right…maybe we don't need to be together… Well Ranma, I guess this is good-bye then… wait a minute, how am I going to get back to Japan without Cologne and Shampoo and….without them!? Great!)) Akane put her hand on her head to put pressure on the oncoming headache to hopefully repress the pounding starting in her head. Just then a cough came from behind her; it was Francois.

"May I ask Cherie where you are residing tonight." He asked politely and tilted his head slightly to the side to let her know that this was not a rhetorical or a facetious question.

"I uhh, I don't…" She was then interrupted by cologne.

" We have no sleeping arrangements for the night. We had planned to find some place to stay once we arrived here."

((How did she get over here so quickly?)) Akane thought to herself. But just as quickly as the thought had come into her mind, she had dismissed it.

"Oh, well then I must insist that you come to my residence here in China. It is a fairly comfortable house. It is only 15 bedrooms though so you will have to forgive me for the inadequate size of it. I am sure that it is nothing compared to where you both come from I'm sure. You may stay the night here and leave in the morning if you wish, or stay longer. It will be no burden for me." He turned his head from facing the elder to facing Akane and started to speak again, " Although I would prefer that you stay longer." He said than gave one of his captivating smiles followed by a very confused one. Akane was standing there dumbstruck by the alleged size of his house. Cologne pushed her with her staff and then spoke for the both of them.

"Yes, thank you. That would be most appreciated. Akane, get your stuff, may we leave immediately?"

"Yes, I have transportation around in the front of the building as we speak."

"Cologne, what about shampoo?" Akane asked.

"Shampoo has many friends here, I'm sure she will either find out where we are or find someone to stay with. No quickly Akane let's go."

"But I don't know where my things are."

"Go into that room behind the hall, that is where our belongings are."

Akane walked into the small dark room to find her belongings in a corner. When she picked up her bag the contents fell out on the floor. ((Just GREAT!…wait a minute, why did they fall out?)) Akane pulled her bag around to her front and saw that the zipper had been undone. ((Was someone going through my stuff?!?! Wait till I find out who it was, did they take anything)) Akane started to go through her possessions on the floor and to see if everything was still there, until Shampoo walked in.

"Great-Grandmother said for violent girl to hurry up NOW." Shampoo said then walked out of the room and slammed the door so hard that the noise made Akane flinch. With that said she gathered the rest of her things and left the room.

Ranma lay on the ground with the young lady leaning over him stroking his face. He was still breathing so she decided it was best to wait until he became conscious. ((I kind of see what that Akane girl sees in him. He IS kind of cute. But he is nothing compared to my Mousse. I wonder what he is doing now…)) underneath her hand she heard a groan; Ranma was starting to wake up.

Ranma opened his eyes to see a young woman there; her hair shoulder length loose blonde hair was elegantly flowing, falling to the side that her head was tilted as she stared into Ranma's deep blue eyes. Her Green eyes were the same emerald color as her dress.

((Who is this… oh yeah, that's right, it's Anastasia. Wow, she sure is beautiful especially with the red flames behind her…WAIT A MINUTE! FLAMES! THERE'S A FIRE!)) Ranma said through his teeth, "Akane…" as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. But his mind was somewhere that his body was not and he couldn't force himself to stand to go save her.

"Don't worry Ranma. Akane is fine. She's staying with someone I know very well. Now, I must insist that you stay here in China at least for a few days until we can be sure that you will be okay. Now let's go I have someone waiting outside to pick us up."

Akane pulled up to the mansion and stepped out the car onto the large stones that were all next to each other to form a walkway. This was a very American style house to be in China, but Akane said nothing of the sort.

"My maid will show you to your room" Francois said and pointed to a short child. ((HIS MAID! She must be like…. TWELVE!))

"May I get your bags ma'am?" The young girl said and held out her hands to hold them.

"Oh, no thank you, I will carry them myself." Akane said. ((I can barley carry these bags myself how would she be able to carry them?))

The young lady showed Akane through the mansion giving her basic knowledge about where everything was. But the odd thing was that there were two parts to this house and it seemed as though everything was on this side of the house, which made Akane wonder what exactly was in the other side. So she asked.

"Excuse me, but what is in the other side of the house." Akane asked. The girl stopped walking.

"I'm not able to tell you. But I have been instructed to tell you that you are not to go over there because if you do, some VERY bad things will happen." With that said she turned to her left and used her key to open a door and waved for Akane to follow her into the chamber.

Akane walked in after her to see the room was decorated beautifully in a cream color. Everything seemed to blend into one large cream essence. She set her things down in the corner and walked over to the vanity and ran her fingers along the polished wood.

"Okay ma'am. I'll be leaving you to unpack now." She sniffed after that.

((Is she crying?)) Akane thought.

"Wait!" Akane called after her. And walked over to the door where the young girls back was facing her. Akane kneeled down and placed her hand on the little girls shoulder and used her hand to turn her around and have her face Akane. ((Aw, she is cringing))

"Would you like to tell me what your name is?" Akane asked the little girl and smiled gently at her.

"My name…:: sniff:: is Emerald."

((What a gorgeous name…)) "That's a beautiful name. My name is Akane. Now Emerald, May I ask why you are crying?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles."

"Trust me, it would be no trouble at all, please, I would like to know what is troubling you."

Emerald hesitated, then the tears began to flow more heavily and she started to really cry hard. Akane grabbed the little girl and wrapped her in her arms and hugged her tightly as the young girl started to tell her story.

It all ended with them both sitting on the extremely large bed that was in the room for Akane.

"Oh that's horrible, so it's your first night here being by yourself then huh? It must have been a hard decision for your parents to make, but I'm sure they had good intentions."

The young girl nodded. "Would you like to stay in here with me while I'm here. I wouldn't mind; I would actually enjoy the company." Emeralds eyes opened wide. ((Oh my goodness, her eyes are sooo pretty!! Now I know why her parents name her emerald.))The little girl then reached over and hugged Akane tightly thanking her over and over.

"It's really no trouble at all!" Akane said laughing, "Now, go get you pajamas quick and come right back!"

"Okay!" Emerald said in an excited whisper.

After Emerald had left the room Akane though that it would be best to put up her things before she got changed. She took out all of her clothes and put them away except for one pair of yellow pajamas. Then at the bottom of the bag she found a photo, the photo was face down so she wasn't sure which one it was. When she picked it up and turned it over to see what it was she stood there in shock. It was the picture that Nabiki had taken of her and Ranma the night that he left. ((Oh Ranma, you dummy)) She went and placed the photo in the mirror on the vanity and sat down in the chair staring at it. She then had an itch on he wrist and went to scratch it, but found that it wasn't working because of the elbow length gloves that she had worn tonight of her mother's. She removed the gloves and placed them one over the other on the vanity. ((Oh mother, I wish you could be here now, I bet you would know what to do.))

"Whose the guy in the picture with you Akane!? He's CUTE!!" Emerald had walked into the room when Akane had been distracted by the picture so Akane was unaware that she had entered and nearly jumped out of her skin at the shock.

"Oh, this is Ranma. He's my ex-fiancé." Akane replied then looked back at the picture.

"Why is he your ex-fiancé instead of you fiancé now?"

Akane turned to her with her eyes teary, "Do you really want to hear?"

Emerald nodded. "Of course, you listened to what upset me, so I would be glad to listen to what is upsetting you."

"What do you mean upsetting me!? I'm not upset!" Akane said half in shock of the girl's statement. Emerald said nothing, but caught a tear that was running down Akane's cheek and showed it to her and smiled. Akane smiled back and started her story. They must have been up for hours as Akane explained about the engagement, several times in which Ranma had saved her, all of the other fiancés, the breaking of all the engagements, Ranma's curse and the alleged cure and everything else there was to tell straight through the ball and her not being able to save him.

"OH MY GOODNESS! How romantic! Where is he now?" Emerald asked.

"I…I don't know."

"Well, I go down to the market pace often so I'll ask around and see if anyone knows where he is. Meanwhile, we had better go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day!"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't I tell you!? Tomorrow is the Annual Karaoke party! It always follows the ball. This whole thing is just one big competition to see the who the best martial artist is, but now only do they test you in fighting, but in other skills such as dancing and singing. Do you have a song that you will sing tomorrow?"

"Umm, I don't know. Should I sing tomorrow? I have a song that I like but I don't know if I should sing it." Akane said unsure of her self and ability to sing the song right.

"Well let me hear you sing some of it then and I'll tell you"

"Okay" Akane said then cleared her voice.

Oooohhh…. oh, oh…. Here.., sitting in my room… silence fills the space…. where I once held you… She continued to sing through the chorus.

Emerald sat there captivated by Akane's voice and interrupted her half way through the song. "It's PERFECT! Who knows, maybe even Ranma will be there to hear it too! But let's go to sleep now okay? You don't want to fall asleep up on stage do you?"

Akane yawned. "No, I guess I don't." And as soon as their heads hit their pillows, both of them had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, in the other section of the house, another visitor was residing in their room.

* * *

A/N HAHA!!! my separation bars are pink! when did they have it so that you could change the color?...well i would have updated WAY earlier but FFN was 'upgrading' i guess you could say, so i wasn't able to.Okay's, this chapter I think is one of my longer chapters, and it was fun to write. Incase you don't know, I love karaoke and I love music too, I believe that it gets emotions across better than words can a lot of the time so I'm sorry if it sounds like a song fic sometimes but I like the effect that it has on the story. Well, this is it for chapter 11, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you liked it or not. Thank you! 


	12. Chapter 12 Day 1 Part 1

Day One PART 1

Akane woke up to find that Emerald was no longer beside her. She stretched her arms and legs and then sat up in the bed to see where the young maid had gone. She then heard someone whispering in a harsh voice out in the hallway and decided to get up and see who it was. Her door was cracked so she quietly sat along the wall so that the crack was open to her right ear and listened.

"Now WHY would you go in there is sleep in the same room as her!? You are a MAID and she is a GUEST. If I had wanted all the maids to sleep in the same rooms as the guests then I wouldn't have a maids quarter now would I!?" It was Francois yelling at…((EMERALD!! OH NO! She must have gotten in trouble. But she didn't do anything wrong so why is he yelling at her like that! WHY I OUGHTTA!!!!… Never mind, I do hope that she isn't too sad. Maybe I'll talk to him about it so that she can stay in here with me…))

"But sir it was that…" Francois cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any BUTS there is no excuse for your actions! Now I want you to go apologize to here right now!"

"But sir…"

"I said NOW!"

Akane heard this and ran to her closet and pretended that she was rummaging through her things so when the two of them walked in it would not appear as though she was eavesdropping.

"Excuse me ms. Akane, my maid has something she would like to say to you." With that he lightly but forcefully pushed Emerald toward Akane.

Emerald looked at Akane and then bowed. "I'm so sorry to have troubled you, I can assure you it will not happen again."

"NO NO! It was no trouble at all!" She then turned to François and said to him, "I'm sorry, I was feeling a little homesick and so I asked her to spend the night in here with me. But please if you don't mind, may she sleep in here with me so that I don't get homesick. I would REALLY help and mean a lot to me if you were to allow her to."

Francois looked skeptically at Emerald then at Akane and finally his hard features softened and he agreed. He then went on to tell her about breakfast and how it would be shortly ready.

"I'm Sorry Francois but I would like to go shopping this morning for the Karaoke party late on tonight."

"That's fine."

"And I'm afraid I don't know my way around, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to go spend HOURS and HOURS shopping around in girl stored, so if you don't mind may I take her with me."

Emerald averted her gaze from the floor to look at Akane with shock. Francois seriously considered the thought of him going with her, but then that thought quickly vanished with the thought of the task; so he agreed to let the two venture on their own.

The market streets were not much of streets but more like dirt roads or paths. ((Man, could he live ANYMORE in the COUNTRY!?!?)) As they walked down one of the paths Emerald began to speak.

"Here we are! Now try not to be too overwhelmed!" she said as she smiled and bean to walk faster. Akane altered her gaze from the ground to the enormous building in front of her. ((To think, in the middle of NOWHERE there would actually be a mall)) Akane thought to herself. She then shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

"Isn't it AMAZING!" Emerald said over enthusiastic.

"Yes, it is, but where I come from, these places are not uncommon."

"Wow, I should go live where you do!"

Akane smiled at Emerald sweetly.

"Well Akane, there are mostly western style stores here, so I hope that you can find something you like."

The two then entered the mall and window shopped for a while, never seeming to find something that quite fit or looked right on Akane, they had just about given up hope when they came to a place called "Lynne's Clothing and Accessories".

"What do you say Akane, it couldn't hurt to go in and see what they have."

The pair walked into the store where an elderly short lady greeted them with a sewing needle in her mouth and a tape measurer hanging from around her neck.

"Welcome to Lynne's Clothing and Accessories, my name is…" the phone rang mid speech. "Please excuse me" Akane and Emerald looked at each other then burst into a semi quiet laughter; for if one were to look at the old lady they might find it comical too that she was constantly tripping over the tape measurer then turning around to karate chop whoever it was that was stepping on her measuring shawl. The lady returned afterwards with a half-witted almost drunken smile on her face and continued to assist the two young women. " Are you young ladies looking for anything in particular? What is the occasion? What's your favorite color? Would you like something long or short?"

Akane stood there trying to absorb or even remember all of the questions that the woman had just asked the two; so Emerald took over.

"We are looking for something for her to wear to a casual gathering tonight; It is going to be a very large karaoke party; I think that she should wear something a dark blue like her hair; and we are looking for something that will make her stand out but not make her look like a whor…"

"EMERALD!!" Akane said astounded at what she was about to say.

"Um, I meant to say that won't make her look like a…. horrible dresser with no fashion sense! YES! That is what I was about to say!"

The older woman stood there for a moment and rubbed her fingers on her chin and eyed Akane. She then walked around her and then clapped her hands together frantically and yelled with excitement, "I think we can do it!" the woman pulled her measuring tape from around her neck and straightened the long flexible strip with a snap and then let it fall. Her assistant then stood by with her pen and a clipboard with a survey on it prepared to write. The woman with the tape measurer then started to measure Akane rapidly throwing numbers at her assistant who was writing so fast it appeared as though there was actually smoke coming from the paper. After 20 seconds the older woman was finished and took Akane's hand over to her computer. The entered the measurements that she had gotten into her computer and then all of a sudden in the middle of the room was a holographic image of Akane herself.

"Wow…" Akane and Emerald Awed simultaneously. The older woman smirked with a proud smile. She then continued to type on the computer; then she stopped and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me ladies, but we have this that I believe would do the trick for the young lady."

Now on the holographic mannequin was a black knee length halter-top dress with a pair of black pumps with a strap that went across her foot right above her toes and then another strap that connected the shoe at the ankle.

"AWW! It's REALLY CUTE! We'll take it! Just charge it on this card." Emerald said with a very bright smile on her face.

"I can't let you pay for that Emerald." Akane said and started to rummage through her handbag.

Emerald laughed out loud then replied, " I couldn't let myself pay for it either; so I used Mr. Francois's credit card; he won't mind."

After they paid for the items they headed back to the mansion. By now it was late afternoon and the two were walking down the pathway that lead to the door of the mansion when they heard noises from a building on the other side of the house.

"What's that sound?" Akane asked Emerald as she looked over towards the other part of the house.

" Oh, it is probably Mr. Francois's martial arts class. They fight rough, and sometimes even dirty. But aside from the dirty tricks, they are actually quiet good."

"I would like to go see." With that Akane started to walk towards the room where the noises were coming from. She heard something large and heavy hit the wall, which made her wince but before she could open her eyes again to see what had hit she was being pulled in the other direction. She tried to occasionally look back to see what was back there and the last time that she had turned her head she saw two male figures standing across the yard.

" We don't have any time to waste, the party starts at 5 and it is already 3:30, we have to get going to get you ready."

"Will you be going to the party too?"

"Yes, but not to enjoy myself, I'm going to help out. But, lets get you all fancied up for Ranma why don't we!?"

"Mm hmm" Akane agreed as she nodded her head. Emerald, who still had a tight hold on Akane's wrist, began to run back to their side of the yard.

Meanwhile on the other side of the yard stood two martial artist out in the yard, who rubbing his lower back.

"Man! You sure do throw people like their nothing! My name is Marcus, what's yours?"

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Sorry about that, I didn't think that I had thrown you that hard."

The two stood there and then began to laugh. Marcus stopped laughing and noticed two people walking towards them.

"Hey look at the chicks! The one running looks kind of young but the one walking in front of her is kindda cute!"

"Huh?" Ranma stopped laughing to see the two approaching figures. ((Could that be…)) The woman being pulled looked back one last time. ((Was that…Akane? No it couldn't be, I must be imagining things…)) "Well I couldn't really see her, so I couldn't tell ya."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you saw her now because you'll see her tonight." Marcus replied as he made his was back into the main part of that side of the house.

"What do you mean tonight?" Ranma asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"HAHA man didn't you know? Tonight's the big Karaoke competition. EVEYONE will be there, which means so will she. How about we go together, I always get stuck sitting by people that I don't know, at least this way we both have someone to talk to and don't look like total losers sitting by ourselves. HAHA!"

"Sure, when do you want to meet?"

"Um, we can meet right here under this tree at 4:30, how's about it?"

"Sounds fine, see ya tonight."

A/N Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter too… I actually wrote down a list of events for the chapter but it would be like a 5thousand word chapter if I wrote it all in one so I decided that I should break it into two parts. The next couple of chapters will be in days also, so I hope you don't mind. So since you have read it, PLEASE REVIEW, I would like to know what you think about it. THANKS IN ADVANCE!


	13. Chapter 13 Day 1 Part 2

Key

((…… Thoughts……)( who is thinking them))

**...singing...**

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Day One Part 2 

It was now 4:30 exactly and Ranma stood there leaning on the tree watching the people start to go into the building. There was music already going in and there was music playing, but there wasn't anyone singing yet. A pair sat outside of the building; the sign on the table in front of them read "Karaoke Sign-Ups". Ranma watched, as friends would walk up giggling, pushing each other to sign up. As Ranma watched this, staring blankly over to the table, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and yelled in his ear, "GO SIGN UP IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!"

Ranma jumped and turned around in a fighting stance. "Oh, it's just you…" Ranma laughed to himself and continued, "No thanks, I'm not much of a singer."

"Oh come on, you can't win the whole competition if you don't compete in one. Don't tell me your tone def!?" Marcus laughed.

To Ranma, this was a challenge, "Alright then! I'll go sign up! And so will you! THEN we'll see who's tone deaf!" The two laughed and went to sign up like all the others had.

"Well, why don't we go get a table inside before all of the good ones are taken." Marcus started walking with Ranma trailing.

"Why would they all be filled if we are here half…" Ranma was cut off as he entered the room where more than half of the tables were already taken up. Ranma stood there in aw for a few moments then walked over to a space, in the middle of the room surprisingly, that was vacant. They sat down and continued to talk about little things, fighting training, girls, and things of that nature. Ranma had never really had a real friend or anyone to talk to about these kinds of things before so he was relieved to be able to confide in Marcus. Ranma was in fact to consumed so much by the conversation that he failed to notice the young woman sit at the table next to them.

"Hey Ranma, it's that chick! She's right there!" Marcus said as he nodded his head over his shoulder to motion that she was sitting behind him.

"Huh?" Ranma went to look at her but as his eyes made their way behind Marcus, the lights went dim. And someone appeared on the stage. ((Well, I can just see her later I suppose.))

The person on stage was a middle aged short man who talked fast like a used-car salesman "Welcome all to this years annual Karaoke part of the greatest martial artist in the world competition!" After he said that the whole crowd started cheering and shouting. Ranma couldn't help but to smile and feel excited, after all, this was his first time at the event, so why not enjoy it. "But I'm sure you all didn't come here to see me talk all day, so how about we get the party started, what do ya say!?" Again the crowd cheered; whistles, laughter and shouting could be heard coming from every aspect of the room.

"First up will be the women's competition; we figured that we ought to have the sweet sounds of their voices before we hear the strident voices of the men!" Everyone in crowd laughed, " Alright now then, our first act will be a group act, they will be singing 'Wannabe' by the spice girls! Lets hear it for… the 5 Petals!"

Act after act went on. Some did really well, while others did not, some even got stage fright and ran off the stage. The crowd applauded as the one woman bowed and walked off stage while the speaker returned. "Wasn't she lovely guys!?" Whistles could be heard from the crowd. "Okay now, only two more women left, The one about to perform hardly needs and introduction, but it is our very own Anastasia singing Willa Ford's, 'I wanna be bad!"

The lights went totally out and then there was one very bright light that was shinning on the stage on a woman sitting on a stool wearing black leather pants and a red tube top that looked like a corset.

As music started to play in the background she stood up. To each beat of the opening music Anastasia popped her hips from side to then would take a step more towards the front of the stage, then continue the motion until the it was time for her part. The best karaoke singers are those who know the words, and Anastasia was one of the best singers…period.

Do you…understand what I need, need from you…just let me be the girl to show you, you, that everything that you can be is everything that I can need I wanna be…

As Anastasia started to dance and sing on the stage more than half of the male population in the crowd was whistling and standing on their feet cheering, even Ranma found himself clapping for her.

My turn, lemme letchu know that I, I can promise that I won't do that, so boy, say the time and place cause you make me wanna miss behave…

Now as she sung she started to walk into the audience, she looked around in the beginning of the song, and now had her eyes set on the middle of the room…as she walked through the tables and got to her destination, the spot light was still shining on her, as well as to the one to whom she was singing to…She was singing to Ranma…

I wanna be bad, you make bad look so good…I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would…. I, I wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good…I'm loosing all my cool, I'm about to break the rules I, I wanna be bad

And with that the song was over and Anastasia ended it by kissing Ranma firmly on the lips then walking back up on stage to take a bow.

"WOW! Go Ranma!" Marcus said as he slapped Ranma on his back.

Ranma sat there in shock, he had never really kissed anyone, or been kissed at that…((Wow, she sure is something else))… Ranma was too star-struck to hear the announcer.

"And now, last but not least is a newbie this year, so let's make her feel welcome, ms. Akane Tendou singing… 'My heart can't let you go' by Mikaila!" There were a few claps in the audience but nothing major, that was until Akane walked out on stage, then the whistles began. Marcus elbowed Ranma in his side, "THERE SHE IS!" Marcus stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Ranma looked up…((Akane…))

Akane stood on stage. Tears were swelling up in her eyes as she held the microphone in her hand. She looked so sad.

**...Here…** the sound from the microphone fed back off the speakers and a loud screech filled the room Akane looked down at the microphone and frantically tried to turn it off. She finally succeeded and someone brought her out another microphone, but this one was a headset. Akane whispered, "I can't sing with this one" The person who handed it to her shooed her back on stage. Akane spoke into the microphone again, "Please replay the music…" The music started again. To adjust the microphone when the music started, she started with a smooth, **"...ooohhh…."** She adjusted the microphone and continued to sing. Her voice said one thing that connected with the hurt and betrayal she felt inside.

**...Here…sitting all alone… in the stillness of my room…. Silence fills the space… where once I held you…**((Oh Akane, I've never heard you sing…)(Ranma))

**...There's a breeze around me, a memory that, chills me to the bone…** Akane wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. But rather than serving as a dam, her eyelids served more of a purpose of a faucet, letting the tears fall freely. She opened her eyes, and raised her arm elegantly from her side to above her head.

**...And I wonder where you are… it's tearing me apart…**((Why Ranma…Why when I was RIGHT THERE…)(Akane))

She drew her uplifted arm over her head and used it to spin herself smoothly around. She didn't know where the dance was coming from. She just felt it. It was coming from her heart, her soul. She couldn't tell Ranma how she felt right now, but she would surly show him.

**...my heart can't let you go… I try to break away…it haunts me every night…but the ghost of you won't fade…you've hypnotized my soul …… my heart can't let you go…**

She then sat on the edge of the stage and continued to sing…

**...Now, I try to turn the page… I know I must move on…** ((but Ranma it's so hard to when you're everywhere I turn)(Akane))

**...But I never get to far…it's you alone I want…** ((Akane, I do care about you but I just can't be with you right now)(Ranma))

**...There's a touch that's missing, an emptiness that I've never known…** ((I want to start over, I want you to know how I feel…)(Akane))

**...And I don't know where to start… it's tearing me apart...** ((Please Akane don't make this more difficult than it already is…)(Ranma))

**… my heart can't let you go… I try to break away…it haunts me every night…but the ghost of you won't fade…you've hypnotized my soul …… my heart can't let you go…**

(Who is tha…)(Ranma))

**...No matter how hard I pretend… you might be coming back…** (Ranma, if you feel anything, don't leave me now…Wait for me…wai…)(Akane)

Anastasia was now sitting next to Ranma, caressing his face. Akane then stood up, and started to retreat in her steps

**Don't wanna face the fact… that every story has an eeeeeeennnnnddddddd…**

Akane then covered her mouth as the music ended and the entire audience stood to their feet and applauded. This was at least twice as loud as Anastasia's applause and Anastasia knew it. She shot a wicked glance at Akane and then leaned over again and kissed Ranma. She knew that Akane saw. Although Akane may have won the women's competition in this event, Anastasia knew who had really won.

((You know, this Ranma isn't such a bad guy… Mousse I love but, there is something about Ranma…what if I don't want to give him back in the end??)) Anastasia thought to herself as their lips pressed against each other's.

* * *

A/N…I am SOOO sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been going through I sort of mental break down… with my AP classes and homework and my whole family stressing out, I really haven't had any kind of motivation to write. But it was winter break now…YAY!…but yes…this is the second part of this night. There will be at least one more part to this night, but I'm thinking more like two…don't quote me on that though! Tonight will be important so I have to make sure that it is good. we'll see if that can help with the over all effect of the story….. 

You know what's funny is how there are so many songs in my fic…how parts are fan fics…but I've only read about 2 fan fics in my life…

But yes…. PLEASE REVIEW now that you have read….thank you!!


	14. Chapter 14 Day 1 Part 3

Wow… I haven't updated in MONTHS! This is my favorite fic I've written, although it is only 1 of 2… lol, but yes… umm…. I've been kind of busy lately. But now I'm not! So I think I'll continue so I can find out what happens!

(Thought)

Day 1 Part 3

Akane walked hastily off of the stage and backstage. (The NERVE of that…that…that GIRL to do that to him! I mean, Ranma doesn't even like girls! And who is to say she wanted her to kiss him! When I see her it won't be pretty! The nerve of her kissing MY fian…) Akane had lost herself in jealousy, then caught herself again when she realized that Ranma was no longer her fiancé. She stopped in the middle of her rampage and stood there staring blankly ahead until a tear rolled down her cheek.

Just then she felt a tug on the waist of her dress. It was Emerald.

"Akane, why are you crying?"

Akane quickly wiped the tear from her face and smiled at the young girl.

"I just want to go home is all!" she said smiling "I'm just a little home sick! Kind of silly huh?" she then started to laugh a little.

"I saw it too Akane" Emerald said empathetically.

"You did?" Akane's voice started to shake as more tears began to roll down her cheeks. Akane dropped to her knees on the floor and began to cry; now making no attempt to hide her sadness. When Emerald saw this she dropped to her knees too and held Akane.

"Akane, lets go back top the main house, there are so many maids here I won't be missed, and you're in no condition to go back either." She stood then out reached her hand towards Akane who was still on the floor. "Come on Akane."

Akane looked up and saw Emerald's eyes, so kind and warm, and took her hand.

The two left the building and returned to the main house.

Ranma Pulled away form the kiss.

"Look Anastasia, your nice and all but…"

"But what Ranma?" she whispered in his ear. She then grasped her chest. "You hate me don't you?" She then pulled her face away and started to cry. (This ought to get him). Ranma hated seeing girls cry.

"No no no! That's not it! I think you're very nice! It's just that…" Anastasia then looked up and interrupted Ranma.

"So that means you wouldn't mind going out with me tomorrow evening. The next Tournament isn't for a week or so, so we have plenty of time."

Ranma sat there in shock. (Should I go out with her tomorrow? I mean, hey, it's only hangin' out right? Nothing is gonna happen anyway)

"Sure! That would be fun! Just please stop crying."

Anastasia smiled and nodded her head. "I'll come get you from your room in the evening, around 5 sound good?"

"Sure!"

Anastasia jumped out her seat and said, "Good, I'll meet you around 5." She then proceeded to leave the building.

Just then the announcer said, "And up next, will be Ranma Saotome…"

Akane and Emerald walked through the courtyard in silence. Akane, too caught up in her own thought to speak to Emerald and Emerald, being too scared off offending Akane, said nothing also.

Akane broke the silence. "You know Emerald, you're still kind of young, so take some advice from me and NEVER get involved with any of them! They're all evil, and perverted, and…"

"But won't that mean I'll never get to fall in love, Akane?" Emerald asked.

Akane stopped walking and stood there "Well, I suppose but, ugh, never mind. Just be careful before you do; because when you do he could leave you or break your heart or find someone else or…"

"Is that what happened to you Akane?"

"ME! NO! I never loved…" Akane stopped speaking.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened…"

The Emerald escorted Akane back to her room and tucked her in.

"Good night Akane, sleep well"

"You too Emerald. And Em, thanks" Akane said as she smiled than drifted off to sleep.

Emerald stood there for a second and watched as Akane drifted to Akane.

(She's so miserable without him, who would not them not to be together? It's so tragic… but what can I do?) She faced Akane as she closed the door silently. After she closed the door she stood there for a moment and placed her forehead against the door. As she stood there she felt a presence on the behind her.

"Emerald darling..." That voice sent a shrill down her spine and she quivered.

"Have you found anything out for me like you were supposed to?"

"It won't work Francois. She loves him too much. The other night at the ball, not even that worked completely. Although she may say mean things about him, it's not because she hates him. She loves him too much. It just won't work, so I even bother." Emeralds voice got a bit more hostile, "So no matter what you ask me to do, IT WON'T WORK. What kind of man tries to separate two people who are in love anyway? I hope you rot in…"

Francoise grabbed one of Emeralds shoulders and turned her around to face him then pressed both of her shoulders against the stone wall so that the wooden door connecting to Akane's room would not be shaken.

"You listen to me and you listen well, What YOU think is of no relevance to ANYTHING that has happened and isn't any of your business either."

Francois loosened his grip on her shoulders and smirked. "Anyway, isn't what you should really be concerned about, is your family."

Emeralds eyes grew wider.

Akane woke when she heard voices outside of her room. She got out of the bed and walked slowly and quietly towards the door and sat by the wall so she could listen more closely.

"That's right Emerald, YOUR family. Why be concerned with a total stranger when your own family is at stake. I'm doing YOU a favor. Your family isn't able to pay their taxes or make ends meat, so I may keep them hidden in my palace, but at least they are being fed. That was the agreement was it not; that you would come do a task for me and your family would be exempt from their previous tax debt, and if you did not carry through with the task that they would be exterminated." He saw Emeralds once strong face start soften and tears swell I her eyes. He knew at that moment that he had her right where he wanted her so he released his grip on her shoulders.

Emerald then put her arms around herself and slid down the wall. Francois knelt to meet her.

"That's right, as long as you do exactly what I say when I tell you to, they won't get hurt. But if you disobey me…" Francois stood, and ran his index finger across his throat. Emerald covered her mouth the muffle the sound of her weeping. Francois flipped his hair back with his hand.

"I can see we're not getting anywhere tonight, we an resume this conversation tomorrow." With that said Francois turned and walked away down the corridor and left the building.

Emerald sat there for a while just crying to herself. Never had she felt so alone and such a burden. "Emerald, is that you" A voice came through the crack in the door. Emerald sniffed and sat up straight. "Akane, is that you?"

Akane Swung open the door and Held Emerald, cradling the young child in her arms. Akane was crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Emerald, I'm so sorry!" was all that Akane could get out for the longest time. (No one, especially such a young girl should have to bear such a burden! EVER, EVER, EVER!) Akane finally stopped crying and looked up at Emerald.

"I'll help you get your family back emerald. Just tell me what it is that he wants you to do and I'll help you with it! No matter what!"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Akane."

"Well, you're not asking, I'm offering" She said smiling.

Emerald did not return the smile. "For you to help me, it could make the rest of your life miserable."

Akane's smile quickly faded. "What do you mean Emerald?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it has to do with you… and Ranma" Akane sat there for a moment trying to process what it was that Emerald was getting at.

"Emerald, if you tell me maybe we can think of some way to get your family back and not make me miserable, but I need you to tell me what is going on."

Emerald looked down the corridor where Francois had left from then turned and looked Akane in her eyes and continued to divulge the information which she knew may save, or kill her family.


End file.
